


Wishing On Falling Stars

by fallendarlings



Series: Me and My Heart [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2012 Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stargazing, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarlings/pseuds/fallendarlings
Summary: "Tell me a story?""What about?""Anything you want.""Look at the stars, Steve."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Me and My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Wishing On Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> soooo it has officially been one year since i published the first chapter of me and my heart and what a crazy year it has been. i know this isn't much but i wanted to post a little something to celebrate and i hope you all enjoy it!!

The moon was full and bright, glinting off the rolling waves as Steve sits on one of the deck chairs, gazing out over the water. He can’t sleep. It doesn’t happen often anymore- the nightmares are finally under control, but occasionally the night leaves him restless, energy under his skin with nowhere to go. He wraps his arms around his shins and props his chin on the top of his knees, eyes slipping closed to the soundtrack of the sea. It doesn’t bother him, being close to it. He’d worried it would, a little, in the beginning.

But it doesn’t. Maybe it’s because he and the ocean have an understanding with each other. After all, she was his only companion for those many years. He still can’t get past his ankles any time he tries to go in, but he’s working on it. And if he never swims again, that’s okay too. 

He jumps when a soft weight wraps around his shoulders, looking up into Bucky’s shadowed eyes as he wraps Steve up in a blanket. “It’s chilly.” Bucky nudges Steve until he scoots over so he can sit down next to him. “You okay?”

“I’m okay.” It still takes his breath away a little, even after a year and a half of being married, even after their whole lives, the way just being with Bucky calms something in him that he doesn’t even know is wild until it’s put to sleep again. He breathes easier, his muscles lose their tension. He leans over and rests his head on his husband’s shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist and knows _love_. “You know you’re out here with me in the middle of the night because it’s a bad one for me.”

“Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know. Still in bed, warm and comfortable?”

Bucky kisses the top of his head, strokes his hand through Steve’s hair. “It’s not warm and comfortable without you anyway. It’s lonely.”

Steve smiles and ducks his chin, even though Bucky can’t see his face, the way they’re sitting. “Tell me a story?”

“About what?”

“Anything you want,” he whispers. 

Bucky pulls away from him and smiles, “Okay, but let's lay down,” he shifts so he’s reclining in the lounge chair, holding his arm out until Steve scoots up and squishes next to him- half on top of him. They’re not exactly small. The blanket starts to fall from his shoulders and Bucky grabs it, tucking it around both of them. “Look at the stars, Steve. There’s so many of them out there and we can only see a tiny amount of them. They’ve been watching us all our lives. When we were kids, we could have never imagined the way we’d be able to understand and travel space like we do now. There’s probably some science behind it all but I don’t know it. All I know is when I was a child, I looked at the stars and they looked back and I felt safe. Over the years when I didn’t even know my own name, I looked at the stars and they looked back and something in me knew I would make it through. The stars, they’re old, you see. Millions and millions of years old and they’ve seen every life that’s ever walked this earth and they could burn out. But instead they’ve kept their posts, given us their light in the dark.”

“Do you think they knew we’d end up here?” He blinks up at the sky.

“I think so. Some people say the whole universe is written in the stars, only nobody has figured out the key to reading it. I think they knew. One time, I was on a mission and I was staking out the target. Supposed to be watching him from a rooftop. But the stars that night were so bright- like tonight- and all I could look at was them. I was in awe, that such beauty could exist when in my world the only thing I knew was darkness and pain. I couldn’t look away.”

“Buck-”

“I was looking at those stars and I watched one shoot across the sky and I remembered- just a flash of being a very different boy on a very different rooftop in a very different city. I remembered wishing on falling stars that you would be safe. That sickness wouldn’t take you, that I wouldn’t find you dead in an alley somewhere. Wishing you would be safe. I didn’t even remember who you were really. But I knew what I was supposed to wish. I missed my prime opportunity to assassinate the target and when I finally finished the mission it wasn’t without unnecessary witnesses. They wiped me and put me back in cryo. It’s only just now that I’m realizing two weeks after that mission, they found you and defrosted you.” Bucky takes a deep breath. “I think the stars know more than anyone ever thinks they do.”

Steve swallows hard and tilts his head to look over at Bucky. Tomorrow he’ll remember this and sketch it out- the silver light reflecting on Bucky’s skin, his hair, shining in his eyes. Right now, he revels in it. “And if you saw a falling star now… what would you wish for? Now that we’re both safe.”

“I have everything I want, Steve. Maybe I’d wish for someone else to have their wish, since I finally got mine.” Bucky smiles, bright and warm. “What would you wish for?”

“Hm…” Steve hums, looking back up at the sky. “Maybe for Gucci to stop staring at me like a creep when I’m sleeping.”

Bucky chokes on a laugh, his chest heaving. “You’re such a little shit.” 

“Just wait until I get a boa constrictor and let it sleep wrapped around my shoulders. Then you will understand.” Steve shifts so he’s laying more comfortably. “I would wish that we get to keep this forever. That nothing else harms us and we get to just live and feel the sun on our faces every day for the rest of our lives. I would wish for softness and warmth and happiness.”

And a single star streaks across the sky.

Bucky sucks in a breath, kisses Steve’s temple and draws the blanket closer around them, voice just a little sleepy. “Well, what do you know. I think they heard you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> twitter: buckycried  
> tumblr: pressrestart / stevebuckyrightsonly / pressrestartwrites


End file.
